


Pebble For Your Thoughts?

by cleverly



Series: Sterek Prompts! [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Zookeeper Derek Hale, Zookeeper Stiles Stilinski, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 01:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cleverly/pseuds/cleverly
Summary: Prompt. Zookeeper AU.





	Pebble For Your Thoughts?

**Author's Note:**

> I had no intention of posting this; it was just a quick thing I wrote for a prompt on tumblr. But I think it's too cute not to post, you know? Maybe I'll expand on it one day, who knows. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> (Also does anyone like the title... It's like "penny for your thoughts"... But pebble? Okay, I'm dumb.)

“You know, they say that penguins use pebbles as a way of wooing their chosen mate; they search through piles and piles of pebble until the find the perfect one to express their feelings and if the pebble is accepted, they mate for life.”

The voice jolts Derek out of his thoughts; he turns his head away from the penguin pool to see Stiles, a fellow zoo employee, standing behind him, leaning against the wall with his hands shoved in his pockets.

Just as Derek opens his mouth to respond, Stiles pulls something out of his pocket and throws it in his direction; as a reflex, he reaches out and catches it. Stiles shoots him a quick grin before walking away. Looking down at his hand, Derek’s heart skips at the item resting in his palm: A pebble.

**Author's Note:**

> Send me a [prompt!](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/ask) From [this](http://tylerhoech.tumblr.com/post/168135938252/drabble-challenge-1-150) list! Or just any prompt/idea that you'd like :)


End file.
